Say You Won't Let Go
by Alanna official
Summary: Tilting her head at him she looks at him with a cute little smirk on her lips. He's enchanted, well and truly under her spell. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


**Author's Note**

 **Based on the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. It is a beautiful song and I was left inspired and just had to write some philinda. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The bass is thumping as he weaves his way through the room looking for a quiet corner to hide. First though, he needs a drink. Swiping a beer from the kitchen counter he almost walks into a girl going in the opposite direction.

"Woah!" He calls stopping abruptly with a little beer spilling into his hand.

She stops, surprise evident on her face.

"That was close," he says wiping up his spills with a napkin.

"No harm done," the girl shrugs offering him a smile and another napkin.

He pauses for a minute, throat feeling thick as he takes her in. She's beautiful, dark hair and eyes sparkling with mischief. Her short black dress shows off her toned legs and figure.

"Melinda," she says holding out a hand to him breaking him from his thoughts.

"Phil," he responds taking her hand in his, snapping himself back into action.

"So what brings you here Phil?" She asks.

"A favour for a friend," he admits rubbing the back of his neck, "and the free beer."

She laughs, a beautiful sound that makes him feel warm all over somehow, a smile of his own working its way onto his face.

"Well Phil, perhaps I can make your night a little more interesting."

She looks at him through dark lashes and he doesn't see why on earth anyone would want to say no to this beautiful woman.

"I'd love that," he replies lowly watching as she takes the beer from his hands, placing it on the counter.

Taking his hand in hers she leads him out of the room and towards the dance floor. Generally he's a pretty quiet guy and prefers to let others take the spotlight on the dance floor. Usually he hides out in his quiet corner of the room watching others move to the beat of the music and press up against one another in the cramped space. But tonight, tonight he has a beautiful woman leading him towards the dance floor and he is not going to refuse. Maybe it's time he moved a little out of his comfort zone. Nobody ever really gained anything from playing it safe.

The floor is quite literally thrumming with the music so it's hard not to feel the beat. She's watching him with those deep brown, moving with the music with a gracefulness that is entrancing. He could watch her all night. Their bodies are close, so many people on the floor leaving them pretty much pressed up against one another. The music drops and changes from the heavy bass to a slower gentler song. She switches seamlessly with the music, her arms going around his neck so he can pull her closer as they sway to the rhythm of the music. It's the first time that he really notices her size, how small she actually is. She's wearing heels and even then she fits just comfortably beneath his chin. It probably should feel a little strange to be this close with a stranger so soon, but it doesn't. In a way it feels almost natural. Her head resting on his shoulder, his arms around her waist.

When the song ends she pulls back a little to look up at him. His blue eyes lock on brown and she smiles at him making him feel that warm sensation again.

"Let's get some drinks," she tells him breaking away, grabbing his hand to lead him away from the dance floor.

He smiles following after her as they go to find some drinks. She grabs a couple of cans of beer before leading him outside. They settle down on the edge of the pool dangling their feet in the water as the talk and laugh together. It's so easy, just being with her. There's nothing fake or forced, none of the awkwardness that usually comes with meeting someone for the first time. It just feels so… Normal. She's laughing at some terrible joke he made and her cheeks are a little flushed and her eyes are bright and he's not too sure how many drinks the two of them have had. As her laughter fades she's suddenly aware of his watchful gaze. Tilting her head at him she looks at him with a cute little smirk on her lips. He's enchanted, well and truly under her spell. And he wouldn't want it any other way. The smirk on her lips grows before he feels himself being splashed with water as she kicks up a spray of water at him. He looks at her surprised before she jumps up and runs away laughing and stumbling. Getting up after her he gives chase as she laughs running around on the lawn beside the pool. Closing in on her he picks her up around the waist as she laughs squirming in his arms. Joining in with her laughter he places her down on the grass trying to pin her down as she fights him playfully flipping them over so she hovers over him, dark hair hanging down creating a curtain around their faces as she leans down towards him.

"I win," she whispers in his ear placing a gentle kiss on his raging pulse.

She pulls back a little looking at him teasingly, tongue darting out to wet red lips. Reaching a hand up slowly to the back of her neck he draws her closer looking deep into her brown eyes.

"I let you," he whispers back before sealing her lips with his cutting off any further reply.

She relaxes against him, soft and pliable in his hands as all sensible thought leaves her mind. All she can think of is him, and she wants more.

When they break apart neither can help the smile on their lips. The moment feels surreal. So perfect.

"Walk me home?" She asks quietly.

Nodding he answers with a warm look in his eyes.

"I'd love to."

Smiling they get up and walk hand in hand for her place. As they pass through the party to leave she is swarmed by a couple of friends who demand her presence for a couple of shots. He watches amusedly before he too is dragged with them to join in as they throw back tequila enthusiastically along with salt and lemon slices. She wobbles just a little unsteadily as she walks closer to him and he is acutely aware of the effects of the alcohol on his system. He smiles at her as she approaches, a small flicker of concern crossing his features as she teeters on her heels for a second before regaining her balance.

"You okay?" He asks genuinely concerned for her well being.

She nods with a small grimace.

"Maybe a few too many shots."

He laughs, nodding his head in agreement.

"I think you're right."

Taking a deep breath she smiles at him before heading to the door with a tilt of her head for him to follow. He walks after her catching up in a few quick strides. Her warm hand slips snugly into his as they walk together. She glances up at him as he looks at her and a smile comes unbidden to his lips. Leading him down a couple of streets they finally arrive at an apartment building where they stop.

"Come up?" she asks him just a little timidly as she wobbles a little on her feet.

She's drunk. He's drunk. He should at least try and control the situation a little so that they don't end up doing something they might regret later.

"I think you should get some rest," he tells her rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

She pouts at him just a little and he can't help thinking how adorable she is when she's drunk.

"But what if something happens on my way up?" she asks him leaning into his warmth just the tiniest bit.

He thinks it over for a moment in his slightly hazy and drunken mind before letting out a sigh.

"Okay then," he says dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

The smile he gets in return is worth it he reasons with himself as she leads him into the building and towards the elevator. The building is quiet, given that it's almost two in the morning. Standing close to him as the elevator doors close she can detect the scent of his cologne. Reaching up onto her tiptoes she presses a quick kiss to his cheek as a show of thanks for him taking her up to her apartment. He looks at her a little surprised before his eyes settle on her lips. Aware of his gaze, her tongue darts out to wet them as they lean in closer to each other. Her eyes flutter shut as their lips meet and he tastes of tequila, salt and lemon. His large warm hands are spanning her waist as she presses herself closer to him, a low moan escaping her throat as she lets him deepen the kiss. The elevator doors open suddenly, surprising them a little as they part. His neck is a little flushed and she lets out a giggle, not that she would ever admit it, before tugging on his hand and leading him towards her apartment. Opening the door she pulls him inside before pressing him up against the door, her lips on his in a searing kiss. Her fingers tug at his shirt pulling it from his jeans as he runs his own through her hair feeling the dark strands slipping through his fingers. She smiles against his lips, letting out a sigh as he travels down her neck with open mouthed kisses. Raking her nails along his scalp, she reaches down to pull his polo over his head. He separates from her just long enough to let the offending shirt be removed from his body. His fingers flirt with the hem of her dress, teasingly travelling up and down her leg wrapped around his own pulling him closer. Pulling back from him she runs her hands up and down his chest as she pants a little, chest heaving.

"Give me a sec?" she asks pausing the moment.

He pauses with a blink, before pulling back.

"Yeah sure," he says giving her some space as she gives him a reassuring smile before turning into what he assumes is the bathroom.

He waits patiently for her to return before he hears the sounds of her being sick.

"Melinda?" he calls as he approaches the closed door to the bathroom knocking gently.

The sound of her retching has him worried as he leans in closer to the door.

"Melinda?" he calls again receiving no reply.

Making up his mind on what to do he lets out a deep breath before placing his hand on the door knob.

"I'm going to come in Melinda, ok," he tells her as he twists his wrist opening the door.

He sees her on the floor next to the toilet, leaning sideways against the wall. Her eyes are shut and he panics for a moment before she opens her eyes slowly to look at him.

"Hey," he says approaching her slowly, crouching down by her side.

She smiles wanly at him before a wave of nausea has her leaning back over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. Holding her hair back for her he rubs soothing circles on her back. Once she finishes he lets her lean against the wall as he roots around in the cupboards to find some mouthwash. Finally locating it, he gives her some to rinse out the taste from her mouth as he flushes then toilet then prepares a flannel for her her to wash her face with. Passing it to her she takes it from his hands looking over her shoulder at him with a small appreciative smile.

"Stay over with me?" she asks.

A wave of emotions hits him as he looks at her, and for a minute he is stone cold sober. He's in deep and he's just met her. He has no idea how he could ever say no to her. Pulling her closer to his chest he drops a kiss to the top of her head as she leans back into him tiredly.

"I already told you that I think you should get some rest though," he tells her even though he doesn't really want to leave her.

She shakes her head slightly against him, eyes fluttering shut. Letting out a small sigh he looks down at her in his arms. Maybe they just met, they definitely had a lot more to learn about each other but… Maybe it was love at first sight, if people believe in that sort of thing. In that moment though, he knew. He knew that she was the one for him, she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with until they were grey and old. It was probably a little early for love, but she is his one. So he'll stay with her tonight.

* * *

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he slips out of the bed heading for the kitchen. Putting on the kettle and turning on the coffee machine, he makes her a cup of tea for her and a coffee for himself. Placing two slices of bread in the toaster and preparing a bowl of yogurt with fruit, he makes breakfast for the both of them, placing it on a tray to carry back to their room. Once the toast pops, he butters it and spreads some jam on it before adding it on the tray and carrying it all into their room. Setting it down on his side table he drops a kiss to her head as her eyelids flutter, a sign of her waking. Tilting her head up to look at him she smiles before drawing him down for a good morning kiss, humming a little as he takes his time to kiss her thoroughly.

"Good morning to you too," she smiles a little sleepily at him.

She perks up a little as she smells breakfast, sitting up in bed giving him a surprised look.

"Happy second anniversary," he smiles placing a kiss on her cheek as he shows her the breakfast he made.

She looks at him adoringly with a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"Phil," she looks at him touched, "you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," he kisses her again feeling her smile against his lips.

"I love you," she tells him as they pull apart, looking straight into his blue eyes.

"I love you too," he replies kissing her nose before pulling back so they can have breakfast.

Glancing over at he can't quite believe how impossibly lucky he is to have her. He couldn't possibly imagine a life without her now that he has her. Her eyes flick over towards him as she munches on a strawberry feeling his gaze on her. The smile she gives him makes his stomach flip and he just loves her so damn much. Finishing their breakfast he then places their now empty plates and cups on the side table before pulling her into his side for a cuddle. She presses in closer to him tucking her head under his chin listening to the steady beat of his heart. His fingers card through her hair gently as they enjoy the pleasure of the moment of just simply being together. She's almost lulled back into sleep by the soothing sensation of his fingers running through her hair when he breaks the silence.

"Marry me," he says suddenly causing her to perk up lifting her head up from his chest to look at him.

"Phil?" She asks a little stunned and confused.

"I don't ever want to let you go and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Melinda, so, will you marry me?"

His eyes are shining with love and excitement but she can also see his nervousness in the set of his mouth, can feel his heart racing beneath her. He feels like it is an eternity as she sits there silently looking at him before replying. Raising up onto her knees she shifts so that she sits astride the tops of his thighs as he watches her closely remaining still. Leaning down she cups his face in her hands as their foreheads touch.

"Yes," she says with a smile before placing a sweet kiss on his lips tasting like strawberries.

They smile as they kiss and he can't quite believe that she just said yes to spending the rest of her life with him. What on earth did he ever do in life to deserve her?

"I love you," she whispers against his lips with a small smile as her eyes stay shut.

He rubs a thumb over her cheek rubbing his nose against hers.

"And I'll never let you go," she tells him softly, pressing loving kiss to his lips.

* * *

"Sweetie eat your cereal," he tells his daughter Skye as she swirls her cornflakes around in the milk.

Messily, she scoops some up on her spoon and into her mouth, milk dribbling down her chin. He sighs fondly at his six year old with a shake of his head.

"Lily, where's your other shoe?" He turns to his youngest daughter as she comes down the stairs with only one shoe on.

"I couldn't find it, I need mummy to help me find it," she says sadly with an adorable little pout that reminds him of his wife.

"Oh honey, I can help you find your shoe," he tells his tiny four year old scooping her up into his arms.

"But I want mummy. Why can't mummy help me?" She asks as her little arms wrap around his neck hugging him close looking up at him with big brown eyes so much like her mother.

"Well mummy is pregnant with your little brother or sister right now remember?" He presses a soft kiss to the side of her head. "So mummy is very tired and needs to get lots of sleep so she can look after the baby in her tummy."

A small frown creases her brow making his heart melt just a little.

"It's alright, we'll find your shoe," he smiles cuddling her closer. "Skye sweetie, I'll be back in a minute," he tells his eldest running a hand over the back of her head as he passed, whilst she continued to munch on her cereal.

Walking up the stairs carefully, he tried to make as little noise as possible so as not to disturb his sleeping wife. Melinda was heavily pregnant with their third child and this time round it seemed to take more out of her than the last two pregnancies had. Entering Lily's room, he set her down on the bed as he searched her room for the missing shoe. Kneeling down and looking under the bed he grinned as he found it.

"Aha, there we go," he said as he rose triumphant showing his little girl the shoe clutched proudly in his hand.

A smile formed on her little face as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you daddy," she kissed his cheek sweetly as he finished putting it on for her.

He smiled giving her a hug.

"See, not a problem hey angel?"

She smiled nodding her head enthusiastically as her two little pigtails bounced up and down. Heading back down the stairs together he looked around a little puzzled as Skye was no longer sitting at the kitchen counter eating her cereal. Her bowl was placed neatly in the sink so she must have finished her breakfast.

"Where do you think your sister went?" He turned to his youngest perched on his hip with her little arms around him.

She shrugged at him with a wide eyed expression.

"Maybe you can find her like you found my shoe," she said making him chuckle.

"Alright then smarty pants, let's check the rooms," he told her as they started checking all the rooms in the house.

He started to get a little worried as the searched the living room, the bathroom and Skye's bedroom with still no sign of his little girl.

"Maybe mummy knows," Lily looked up at him seeing the small crinkle in his brow.

Pressing a kiss to the side of her head he gently pushed open the door to the master bedroom trying to be quiet. A small smile formed on his lips as he felt his heart melt a little at the scene in front of him. Skye had crawled into their bed and was cuddled up to her mother with one of her little hands resting on Melinda's significant baby bump. Melinda's arm curled around her daughter hugging her close to her side. Lily wriggled about in his arms until he set her back down on her feet where she then promptly hopped up onto the bed and cuddled into Melinda's free side snuggling into her warmth. Wrapping an arm around her youngest daughter and holding her close, she dropped a kiss onto the heads of both her daughter's with a happy smile as her eyes remained closed. Unable to resist, Phil pulled out his phone snapping a quick shot of his girls all together. Putting his phone back into his pocket he perched on the edge of the bed placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. Her lips quirked up as her eyes fluttered open to look up at him, brown eyes locked on blue.

"Morning," she whispered quietly glancing down at her little girls with a warm expression.

"Morning," he smiled leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. "You three and a half looked adorable," he told her as they pulled away slowly.

She rolled her eyes with fondness at his terrible joke in reference to their still yet to be born child.

"Do these two need to get to school?" She asked turning her head to look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Yeah," he said looking adoringly at his children, "but they can cuddle for a little while longer."

She smiled running her fingers through Skye's hair.

"Little one lost her shoe this morning and was disappointed that you couldn't help her find it," he tells her running a hand over the back of Lily's head.

His wife makes a cute expression at him as she cuddles their youngest even closer. He loves seeing them like this, content. His family is perfect and it's more than he ever thought he would have. Being with Melinda was all he thought he'd ever need but somehow having these two little girls and another baby on the way just made his world even better, unimaginably so. He didn't ever want to let them go, any of his small family. They meant the absolute world to him. The feeling of each of his daughter's tiny hands tucked securely in his as he took them to school. Goodbye hugs and kisses as he dropped them off at their classrooms, waving goodbye as they raced off to join their friends. He loved every minute of it, and he was dreading the day that they grew up.

* * *

The smell of paint fumes hits him as he walked in the front door. The kids had all moved out and gone to college and grown up, and for the first time in years it was just he and Melinda living in the house now. To his wife that of course meant the need to renovate and redecorate. Walking into one of the old kids bedrooms he saw his wife standing with her back to him as she painted the wall a lovely dark blue. Hearing him, she looked over her shoulder with a smile and for a moment it threw him back to the first time they met. He can't help but think that she looks just as good as she did then, if not better, making him forget for a moment that they're 's the soft sound of music playing in the room and he has the sudden urge to dance with her. Just that one smile and she has him entranced, wrapped around her finger.

"You know you look just as good today as the first time I met you," he whispered in her ear coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his chin on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him with that same smile and he's just as much in love with her today as he was when they were younger. She rolled her eyes at him with a playful smirk.

"You're such a sap," she told him, " an utter dork."

"But I'm your dork," he countered pressing a kiss behind her ear earning himself a soft moan from the back of her throat.

"Yes," she turned in his arms to face him front on. "My adorable and utterly sappy dork."

She kissed him, her small hands cupping his cheeks as he tightened his hold around her waist. A soft sigh escaped her as he trailed kisses down her neck, hands slipping under her tshirt.

"We don't have to be quiet anymore," she told him running her fingers through his hair. "We've got the whole house to ourselves."

He grinned working his way back up to her lips.

"All the better for us then," he smirked before sealing her lips with his.

He runs his fingers through her hair slowly as the lay together just basking in their post coital bliss. With her nose pressed into his neck and their legs tangled together he enjoys simply being with her. They've had such a wonderful life together so far and he hopes to spend the rest of it with her til death do them part. Simply growing old with her is all he wants and needs, and even after this life he hopes to be with her in the next one.

"I love you," he whispers pressing a kiss to her hair and shutting his eyes.

"And I'll never let you go," she replies placing a kiss to his neck, snuggling in tighter to him as he holds her close.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Please leave a comment and let me know what you think, or if you have any other prompts that you'd like done. You can also follow me at hardcore-evil-regal on tumblr and send me a prompt or whatever, I post a lot of philinda and anything Melinda May related. Anyway please let me know what you think, comments always make me feel nice and then I write more ^_^**


End file.
